Here With Me
by SeerBlack
Summary: Oneshot! Sam and Darcy share a moment as she remains comatose after the accident. Remotely joined to the fifth fic.


_Here with Me_

To Sarah cos you asked for sap and this is what happened.

She walked through the halls of her memories. Every moment that she had lived replayed over and over and over in her mind, every tear that she had shed, every smile that had escaped her lips- every laugh, scream, shout and sob- displayed before her subconscious eyes. Those moments in which she had suppressed so much to escape the pain that went with them. She turned to face the way she had come, but it had disappeared into blackness. She spun herself around, twirling her body in circles until she was too dizzy to remember where she had started. Now she knew why people said they could see their lives flash before their eyes in a near death experience. She sent her hand out to the side and felt the wall ripple away at her touch.

The corridor gradually faded away from her sight. She closed her eyes as she waited for her brain to figure out where she was going next. The doctors had left her for dead, only Dean and Sam had remained by her side although John had appeared to say his condolences. She remembered the look on Sam's face when John had told him that he couldn't spend the rest of his life in the hospital, and that she deserved to be released from her pain. Dean had found her cell and called Autumn and Athena Daemon, to tell them that the huntress might not make it. She could see everything, sitting on the end of her bed, staring at her 'family'. All those people that she had been pushed away from, those that had decided to save her from her life never came. More memories that she thought she had destroyed.

She opened her eyes, the steady beeps of her prison room echoing. She stood at the end of the bed, facing her body. She still looked the same, dead and corpse like. She wondered why the boys hadn't heeded everyone's advice and pulled the proverbial plug on her. She turned to face the other room occupants (or rather occupant as Dean wasn't in the room) and she smiled. Sam sat in the uncomfortable visitor's chair, reading a girly magazine and a half empty cup of coffee in his spare hand. She trod softly to his side, running a hand through his thick hair. She could hear his breath hitch in his throat and almost like he could see her, he looked up to where she stood. His eyes scanned the space beside him, those soulful brown eyes that she had grown accustomed to waking up with every morning, for signs of what he might have felt.

The magazine slipped from his grasp as he stood up and faced the spot where she was. She stretched out her hand (hoping, wishing) and smiled up at him, desperate for him to find her. After a few moments she began to retract her hand, a crestfallen expression on her face when he extended his hand out to her, their palms pressed against each other. Hope flared up inside her, joy spilling out from her heart as she pushed her hand harder into his. His voice croaked out to her disbelief and desire laced through it as he tried to connect with her.

"Darcy?"

"Sam! Babe, I'm here."

A smile flickered across his face and suddenly the years that had accumulated from his hospital stay vanished. Her Sam stood in front of her trying to reach her and help her back into her body. She leant forward as her slender arms wrapped around his neck, leaning her head into his shoulder. He released a shaky breath, his eyes widening with the shock of having a spirit so close to his skin. She could see, rather than felt his arms snake around to where her physical waist should be and for a moment, they were closer to each other than they ever had before. They both lingered in that moment scared that if they let go she would disappear, sink back into the corridor of her memories.

The door scraped open and her heart sunk, her foundation ripped out from under her as Sam whirled around to face his brother. For a moment the smile lingered on his face and as the realisation hit him it sank. She took a few steps forward, reaching for his hand. She grasped it firmly between her own and watched the two boys with her wide brown eyes. Sam turned to face her then looked back at his brother a silent plead in his face. Dean walked over to him and then sidestepped as he looked down at Sam's hand, curled around nothing.

"Sam. What's going on?"

"She's here Dean. I can… sense her.' He looked over to her comatose body and then turned back to his older brother. 'She's trying to come back Dean. I can help her now- but I need to be alone"

Dean looked like he had just been hit by a semi, his eyes wide and shocked as he stared at his younger.

"You sure Sam? Alright, just close the blinds"

Sam thanked his brother silently, pulling Darcy over and only letting go of her invisible hand to close the blinds. He turned to face where she was supposed to be and he smiled at her. She smiled back and retreated back to the bed as he followed her, reaching his hands out to both of her. She took his hand and then looked over to her body where he was holding the cold appendage.

"Darcy? I know it must be difficult where you are. I want to help you, so you can get back. Dean and I need you. I need you at least."

"I know you do. Its like I'm fading away and I'll never get back. I'll never be the same."

Sam leant forward, and then moved back to focus on the Darcy on the bed. He smiled wistfully at her, brushing a stray strand of hair away from her face before he leant down and kissed her softly. She could almost feel her lips tingling, a phantom sensation that didn't belong to her. She reached her hand out to herself and gently touched it, her skin paler than the white sheets she lay on.

She lay down beside herself, her gaze never wandering from where he sat. And he looked back at her, as if she hadn't changed, as if she wasn't lying on a bed attached to life support. Everything just seemed right for the first time since the accident. Sam would help her, she knew that he would never stop looking or searching for a way to help her find her way back. And if she couldn't find her way out of it she knew that he would remove her from her limbo that he would make the ultimate decision for the both of them. That he loved her so utterly that he would make sure they took her off life-support and adhered to the wishes she had written in her will.

She slipped off the bed and made her way over to his chair before she sat in his lap. She leant her head against his shoulder and saw rather than felt his arm coil around her, whilst the other hand still clung tightly to her physical hand. She smiled and closed her eyes, sighing his happiness that they would be fine in the end, and that he would save her.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the idea. Kripke and his band of merry followers have covered that.**

**A/N: Just a bit of sap cos I've been a bit on the angsty side lately. Mind you, its not quite as sappy as it is mildly sad. Huh, go figure. Anywho... my MSN won't let me talk so I better go and beat it into sense.**


End file.
